The Ugly Truth
by RedHeadDiaries
Summary: I guess you never really know what's going on until you experience it yourself. Kind of like you can hear someone talk about skydiving all day long but you'll never know what it feels like until you do it yourself. That's how I feel about my brother, Jared, and the love of my life Seth. Seth imprints on Jared's little sister, Nita. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT LATER ON!
1. INTRODUCTION

**INTRODUCTION:**

"Morning" Jared knocked on my door "Morning" I said harshly and he rolled his eyes and walked away. We were still on rough terms. A couple of months ago he started growing really _really _tall and had all sorts of anger issues. One snide comment from me and he would get all shaky and start yelling at me, looking for a fight. It scared me. He disappeared for a week and when he came back, he wasn't my fun-loving brother anymore. He was a man, a man with secrets. He would sneak out at night, scowl at everything and barely talk to me. One day I teased him for eating too much food and he squeezed too hard on the milk carton and broke it. All I could do was stare at him with wide eyes. My Dad said not to worry because he was working on his anger and all boys go through it once in their life. Like I believed that. Jared even started to sneak out at night and come back early in the mornings, tired, almost like he hadn't slept at all. He soon went back to school, not making any improvements. But when Jared met Kim, it was like he was a totally different person. Like whoever he was for the last couple of weeks just disappeared. I couldn't make sense of it all.

Kim was a whole another story. One day out of the blue, I was working on my homework in the kitchen and Jared just walks in, with a shy and quiet looking girl, scared as hell, saying that she was staying for dinner. Jared was actually looking happy for once. My Dad loved her right away. It took me a few days but she turned out to be pretty cool. She didn't even try to force a relationship between us, but then again it could have just been because she was shy. Oh well, guess we'll never know. Anyway, back to Jared. I swear I hear him sneaking out at night and when I mention it to my Dad he just says that he's fine and not doing anything bad. Like I believe that. He's probably doing drugs or worse, his homework!

I sighed and went to work on putting my ink black hair into a side braid, threaded with feathers. I took great pride in my Native American heritage, having a howling wolf tattoo on my left hip, and being fluent in Quileute. Jared used to make fun of me for it. I looked threw my closet and found a loose Kelly green cotton shirt, cut off jean shorts, and brown combat boots. It wasn't everyday when you could wear shorts in LaPush. I worked intently on putting mascara and black eyeliner around my eyes. I always loved my eyes. Everything else was just so _normal. _Long, ink black hair, 5 foot 3, light brown skin, and I've always been just above too skinny. But my eyes I loved. They were a pale, mint green. They were the color of vines I'd always thought. Jared got all the good looks, he took after my mother. He was tall, the flawless russet skin, soft black hair, high cheekbones, and a killer smile. The only thing that made me pretty was my eyes, and maybe my cheekbones. If I was lucky enough.

"Nita!" my dad called from downstairs "Breakfast is ready!" "Coming" I yelled back and checked in the mirror. My long, straight black hair was in a side braid that was threaded with feathers, my long sleeved Kelly green cotton shirt had no wrinkles, my cut off jean shorts weren't too frayed, and my brown combat boots were spotless. Perfect. I grabbed my book bag off my bed and stomped down the stairs, my mouth watering at the smell of bacon. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much for making bacon," I said to my dad but before he could answer Jared interrupted him "Actually there's none left, I ate it all." Did he want me to slap him? I turned my head and glared at him. "Really?" I asked "Really," he smirked and threw a little sliver of bacon into his mouth. I tried to control my anger as I poured myself a bowl of cereal, Frosted Flakes to be exact. "Yeah, and after school I'll drop Kim off and then go on…I mean hang out with Sam and do, you know" Jared said munching on some eggs "Okay that's fine, Nita I assume you're going to cheerleading?" my dad said turning to me as he washed the pig's dishes "Yeah, and I'll get a ride home from Brady and Colin after football practice is over."

Colin and Brady were my best friends; we'd done everything together since we could walk. Before my mom had left, even our moms were best friends. "How can you eat all that food, it's disgusting" I said about to gag "I'm a growing boy, I need food" and a little bit off the eggs in his mouth spitted out. "A growing boy wouldn't need 6 eggs, 20 pieces of bacon, and a whole gallon of milk" I said putting my bowl in the sink, "I'm a growing boy with an appetite" he said cleaning up his mess. "Like that helps, fatty" I muttered under my breath and I could swear he growled back at me. We left the house with goodbyes to our dad and went to the truck.

"Why do you even put that stuff on, you don't need it" Jared said as he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes "It's only mascara and if you saw Kim putting on makeup would you tell her not to wear it, when she likes to?" I countered and he just frowned and looked at the road. After a few minutes of silence I looked at him. He was way over 6 feet, maybe 6 foot 5, and had his hair cropped almost to the scalp. It even looked like he was hitting the gym 24 hours a day. And the only time you could see his soft brown eyes was when he was with Kim, he never scowled when he was around her.

"Soo…" he dragged on "what?" I quirked an eyebrow "Have you been on any dates lately?" "Oh look there's Kim" I smiled and threw the door open, making a quick escape. "Nita!" he called out "Nita this isn't over!" he yelled and I smiled. He was acting the old, annoying Jared worrying about me to no end. For a moment he was worrying about me and stupid boys, not Sam's stupid jobs and Kim. "Heeeyyyyyy" Brady said closing my locker for me "Hey, loser" I smiled and he draped his arm around my shoulders. We talked about some stupid test as we walked to class. Colin and Brady were my safety nets. They kept me entertained and kept as Colin says 'stupid lustful boys' away from me. I sat in my desk thinking about how even though Jared and I fight, things might be turned around for the better.

_Little did I know how quickly things were going to change. Lunch to be exact._

"Batman." I stated finally and Brady just looked at me like I was crazy "The best superhero is definitely Superman, he has lasers, Nita" and I just laughed at him, he really didn't know superheroes at all, did he? "Batman was a regular man who beat all the odds and saved his city. Superman was born with an over lucky amount of gifts that he used to screw everything up, like all the time" and Brady just scoffed at me "Really? Because Superman had to go…" and as he rambled on, my eyes searched the cafeteria. "Oh, hold on" I told Colin and Brady and I walked up to my brother's table. The Hall Monitors on Steroids' table. My brother and his friends were all freaky tall…and good looking. I mean let's be serious, who doesn't love a tall, dark, mysterious, and handsome guy. I know I love them. "Hey, Kim" I said sitting next to her, Jared on her left, "Hey, Nita" she smiled. I really liked it when she smiled because you could tell that she wasn't so plain after all. Her boned face softened and her happiness radiated all over the place. "Here's your book you lent me" I smiled back and I knew Jared appreciated our relationship. He was such a sucker.

She thanked me and I was about to stand up when someone caught my eye. I turned and made eye contact with Seth Clearwater. I heard all the rumors of all the sketchy things they supposedly did but not once had I heard that he was mean. Everyone recognized how he stood up for bullied kids and always did his school work without complaints. But I wasn't focused on all of the stuff; I was focusing on his deep black eyes that were mesmerizing. How could eyes that color be so beautiful? "Nita?" Colin nudged me on my shoulder and I was knocked out of my daze "Oh, yeah, what?" I asked looking around. Colin had a quick flash of recognition on his face but soon plastered on a smile "Let's go eat lunch, Katy is freaking out wondering where you are" he laughed and helped me up on my feet. With a final look at Seth, I got up and walked away. I could hear Jared and his curses. Wonder what that's about…

_A/N: More chapters will be up soon. Review, because I mean who doesn't like comments on their stories, I know I do :D Thanks for reading!_


	2. A Random Sunny Day

**A Random Sunny Day:**

After school on Friday, Jared kept asking me questions though he didn't seem too happy about it. One of them was if I was dating anyone, which I answered him saying "Even if I was going to tell you, which I won't, I would tell you that I have a date Saturday, with Josh." And I left him in the parking lot, going to the gym for cheerleading. Cheerleading was always fun because I loved learning the dances and routines. My favorite was when they would put me up and then I they would throw me up in the air and I would fall back into my teammate's arms, feeling like I had just flown through the air like a bird. When I had gotten home, well, boy that was just awkward. I walked in, in a good mood, when my Dad and brother were sitting at the kitchen table, watching me like hawks. "What?" I had asked which had them interrogating me about my date with Josh and what we were doing and every single detail. I was so fed up with them that I stomped away and slammed my door shut and stayed up in my room for the rest of the night. Not my proudest moment but it left me with questions, lots of them. Like why were they so interested in my dating life all of a sudden? Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Was mom ever going to come back?

I rolled over on my bed, facing my gigantic window. Jared let me have this room, when we first moved in, because he knew how much I loved to paint and sketch. I missed that Jared. He used to take me for ice cream, hang out with me while I painted, and was my brother. This new Jared was an ass and I had no intentions to talk or even be in the same room with him. Which left another question, why was he trying to hang out with me again? Before it was like he felt better when I wasn't near him, or even ask questions. I didn't care, I told myself. I didn't care that my mom had left us and my brother had pretty much done the same. My mom was off living in California with some dumb blonde who told her he'd give her the whole world when in fact my Dad had already done that. She was stupid and selfish and I hated her guts. She called a lot, asking for me, but I never talked to her. Not even my Dad would pick up that phone. Jared Did, though. He was the forgiving type, always trying to look at the good in people. He failed, because of his temper, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Someone's warm smile popped into my head. Big, warm black eyes, sweet, endearing dimples, and goofy laugh was what I thought of when I thought about Seth Clearwater. Of course I knew him. He'd been hanging out with my brother and Sam Uley ever since his father died. It was terrible when he'd died. My whole family, including Kim, went to the funeral. I didn't go to the dinner thingy afterwards, I didn't feel welcomed. I did know Harry though; he was one of my Dad's best friends. Harry even taught me how to fish. To see people like Harry leave the world really just made you hate the universe. Why did the good, caring people leave and ugly, mean people take their place? I got up from my bed and grabbed a white canvas from the floor, putting it on the easel. I tapped my brush on the wooden edge and thought about what I wanted to paint. Flowers? No. Trees? No. As I stared out at the night sky, sparkling with stars, I knew what I wanted to paint. I wanted to paint the stars.

I started at the top with black and faded the paint until it was a slightly dark blue at the bottom of the canvas. Then I placed small, silver stars all over the blue. Painting was my happy place, I absolutely adored it. Nothing else made me as happy. My Dad used to say that I was the next Picasso. I knew I wasn't, I was really only good at painting scenery. I mean there were tons of other people out there like me, painting what they saw. I was one out of millions. Nothing too special.

On Saturday I woke up around 8:30, feeling refreshed and, surprisingly, happy. I threw a sweatshirt over my tank top and tip toed down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. But then again who was I kidding, Jared was probably with Kim and Dad was probably working on some of his cases. I heard Jared laughing so I assumed Kim was with him but when I got down there it wasn't Kim, but Seth. "Morning," I said surprised "Morning," Seth smiled and I swear those dimples would be my undoing. "Why are you up so early?" I asked Jared "I'm always up this early" I shrugged and grabbed myself a bowl of Fruit Loops. I really do love me some cereal. As I ate, they both looked at me expectantly. "What" I said, my mouth full of food, "Chew your food" Jared mumbled and I did as he said, not wanting to fight this early in the morning. "Well, I'm going to see Kim and Dad's gone so Seth's going to stay here with you," "I don't need a babysitter, Jared, no offense Seth" I said glaring at Jared "None taken" Seth said looking uneasy. "He's not babysitting you, don't be so dramatic," he sighed as if scolding a 3 year old, which I wasn't, "I just don't like you being here all alone, is that so bad?" and I ignored him and sauntered up the stairs, calling back to Seth. "Be ready in 20 minutes, we're going walking" I said and ran into my room to change. My heart was beating like a drum just thinking about being alone with Seth all day. I really needed to get a handle on my breathing. Breathing in and out, I picked out a hoodless green hoodie; skinny jeans ripped in the knees and had a few paint splatters, and white Nike shoes.

After I braided my hair with the feathers, I walked downstairs, but stopped when I heard them talking. "I don't know Jared, I don't really like lying," I could hear Seth say uncertainly "Oh come on man, you do it all the time. It's not going to be any different." Jared scoffed at him. "You know it's different, how long did you wait to tell Kim?" "You know that it's different with her," Jared countered "Isn't it?' Seth asked and before they could talk anymore I walked into the kitchen. "Ready?" I asked and Seth gave Jared a pointed look but he only shook his head. Guess whatever they haven't been telling me wouldn't come out today. I was really getting sick and tired of all the lying around here.

We walked in silence, sketch book in my hands, through the woods. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping and I was walking with _the _cutest boy in the world. I didn't think just how much better my day could get. "Did you hear that?" Seth asked "No what?" and he pointed towards a tree near by "A bird, listen" he said and I closed my eyes. It was a happy chirping noise that was echoed throughout the woods. The little bird sounded happy. "Do you know what the bird is called?" he asked and I shook my head, "Neither do I" he laughed and I joined in with him. He was easy to be around, I noted, and we were quiet, listening to the birds, as we walked into a clearing. I always loved coming here because it had the best lighting, birds came swooping in and out all day, and the trees were separated so you could run and jump all over without hitting thorns or trunks. "You come here often" Seth said as a statement, not a question, "Yes; I like to come out here and sketch, and then later paint when I get home." I said closing my eyes, listening to the nature around me. "May I see" Seth asked pointing to my sketch book; I nodded and handed it to him, sitting against a tree. I played with the grass at my side as he flipped through it. "These are amazing" he said, slightly dazed, "Thanks" I laughed quietly, not really used to such praise. My Dad and Jared accepted my paintings or drawings like second nature, it was routine for them, but I didn't show anyone outside my family. I didn't know what other people would think of my artwork. "How do you draw the bird so realistic?" he asked sitting next to me "Well all I do, really, is just watch the bird and I guess I just draw it. I've always been able to draw like this." I blushed under his praise. "Well you're amazing" he gushed again, giving me a wide and goofy smile. We just looked at each other for a while, not really paying attention to anything else. I never really notice just how attractive he really was. He was about 6 foot 3, lanky but had muscles, short cropped, ink black hair, wide black eyes, a round face with high cheekbones and a square jaw slightly pointing out, still hidden with a little baby fat, and the warmest smile decorated with identical dimples on each side. Did I mention that he had a nice body? Well if I didn't I think I might need to say it about, oh I don't know, thirty times? I blushed under his intense gaze, but I didn't look away. He looked at me as if I was everything he'd ever wanted and everything he'd ever need.

"So, "I said breaking our eye contact, "What's your favorite movie?" I asked and we spent the rest of the afternoon like this. We played 20 questions which turned into 50, then 100 questions. I found out that his favorite movie was the Harry Potter series, though I told him that it was more than one movie, his favorite color was light green, his favorite food was pizza or his mom's homemade cookies, but I couldn't tell Emily that, he adored his sister Leah, his middle name was James, his best subject was math, he was the closet to Colin and Brady (they worshipped him like a god, trust me), and if he could wish for anything in the world it would be to spend one more day with his father.

The more I got to know Seth, the more time I wanted to spend with him. He was sweet and caring and he was a bit of a goofball. I was one of the lucky people to get to know him. I secretly hoped he felt the same about me. I was in the middle of a story about the time I made Colin pee his pants; hopefully he wouldn't get too mad at me, when my phone buzzed. I checked it and saw that it was 4 o'clock and that I should probably head back home to get ready for me date. "Do you really like Josh?" Seth asked as we walked through the living room "Yeah, I guess, I mean I don't really know him but I guess that's what a date is all about right?" and he nodded his head, seeming sadder than he was earlier today. "Thanks Seth," I smiled at him and I swear he blushed "For what?" he asked and I shook my head "For being you" I laughed when he fake swooned and fanned himself. "Oh shut up," I threw a pillow at him and he cached it with lightning fast reflexes "Make me" he challenged and it took everything in me to walk away.

Seth left soon after my Dad got back, saying he had some stuff to take care of. And with a hug goodbye, I was the one left wanting him to come back. I really needed to calm myself down; I've only really talked to him for the first time today. I mean we played all the time as kids but that didn't mean anything. People change and people like my brother Jared were the proof of that. When the doorbell rang I literally jumped down the stairs, hoping my Dad wouldn't answer it before me. With my growing feelings for Seth, overprotective brothers and fathers, and bad weather, I just knew this date wouldn't turn out well.

_A/N: Ooooh wonder what's going to happen :) Thanks for reading, and Reviews are always welcome haha. Have an awesome day!_


End file.
